


swear

by Elendraug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Character, Clothed Sex, Dream Bubble, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Multi, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have sex. Does what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	swear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupaRobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupaRobot/gifts).



> We decided on Plurk that this needed to happen somehow. Inspired by [this artwork](http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lszlmqJcIp1r18mp8o1_500.png) ([artist](http://madmaddie.deviantart.com/art/Pink-Red-252549040)) and [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmnAhahuhR8).

He can't see her, but he knows she's there; she's held his hand and led him around through dream bubbles, through the fleeting grasps at memories that are all their friends have left. She's kept a good watch on him, hasn't let go of him for a moment since they arrived.

He trusts her. He thinks he always has.

"Where are we going?" he asks, and it's more out of simple curiosity than anything else. He feels placated. He feels like everything might just turn out all right, after all.

"To visit someone," she explains, and he swears he can feel her smiling at his side. "Someone you'll be glad to see."

And it stings a bit, but he knows she doesn't mean it that way.

They arrive through the hazy membrane of subjective reality, passing through the wall and into a space that seems denser, somehow. Sollux feels his hair lift away from his skull, suspended in liquid, and panic sets into him before he remembers that he doesn't have to breathe if he doesn't want to.

"Sollux!"

He hears his name shouted, the sound warbled through the water. Feferi collides into him, pulling him into a crushingly tight hug. She laughs, and he can feel her arm waving next to him. "Aradia, you're here too?"

"We came just for you, of course," she says, her voice cheerful and hopeful in ways it hasn't been for sweeps.

"I missed you," Sollux says, feeling his breath leave him, floating up and away in tiny pockets. "I can't believe that--"

Feferi cups his cheek and shakes her head, her face close to his, the water shifting with her movements. "It's okay," she soothes. "Don't think about it."

She kisses him, and he doesn't _have_ to think about it.

He never had the chance while she was alive, while they were stuck on the goddamn meteor, while they sat in the stupid fucking horn pile. And god, when she died, how he'd berated himself, how much he'd hated himself for never being brave enough to just _do it._ He kisses her back with all the fervor he never got to show, and she curls her arms around his neck, resting her bangled wrists on his shoulders.

Aradia cinches her arms around him from behind, her breasts pressing into his back, and it's almost too much to handle. She kisses along his neck, biting at the spot below his ear.

"It's all right now," she assures him. "We're all together."

Sollux lets out a shaky sigh, overwhelmed, and sinks back into Aradia's embrace. His limbs feel sluggish, like he's swimming, and he doesn't like it.

"Feferi," he says, "I need air."

"Oh, shit." She's mildly annoyed with herself, and pulls away from him for a minute, mentally draining the respiteblock. Their clothing is soggy at first, but it quickly dries, the process expedited through sheer willpower.

Aradia gently lowers him to the floor, and he'd like to pretend he's staring up at the ceiling, but he can't stare anymore. He can only try to imagine his surroundings -- Feferi's hive, probably? -- as the girls speak in hushed tones, and he can hear them kissing, too. His heart races in his chest, and he wishes more than anything he could actually view what was going on.

He hears Feferi breathe in sharply, and he wants to know _why_. Sollux inclines his head towards them, as if that'll somehow help his perception, and sneaks a hand down to his pants.

"Hey!" Feferi shouts, laughing. "Don't start without us!"

Sollux huffs a little, smirking at them. "Like I can't tell what you're up to."

Aradia hums her amusement. "We didn't forget about you."

He listens, and can hear the soft rustle of fabric; quiet, breathless giggling; the flutter of gossamer wings. Aradia sits behind him and pulls his head into her lap, and her thighs are naked against his neck.

Feferi takes his hand and brings it to her hip. "I figured you'd like to help."

Sollux nods and feels around for the clasp, unhooking it and guiding the skirt away from her waist. She pulls it the rest of the way off, her hands leaving his to remove her tank top. Sollux skims his fingertips up her stomach and leans up, away from Aradia's lap, to cup Feferi's breast. He's afraid she'll tell him to stop, that this will all be a massive hallucination, but she sighs contentedly instead, taking hold of his other wrist and bringing it up to the opposite side of her chest.

Aradia runs her fingers through his hair, twisting the short strands, tugging just enough to be satisfying but never enough to be painful. Her hands brush past his horns, but he can't feel anything noticeable until she digs her thumbs in at the base of the taller set, then the shorter, rubbing the spot where they meet his scalp. He tilts his head back into her touches and feels pretty fucking spoiled.

Feferi straddles his hips and leans down to kiss him again, her tongue slipping easily past missing teeth. He wonders if she cares, if she thinks he's gross, malformed, ugly. But Feferi's never given much thought to superficial bullshit; the girl's sharp, and sees people through to their core, without any need for the cheating that psychic powers permit.

He kisses her back, her teeth catching against his bottom lip, and runs his hand down along her back to palm her ass. She moans, and grinds her hips down into his, and he worries that Aradia might be jealous.

Feferi pulls away again, and there are three metallic clanking noises: two bracelets and a crown as they hit the floor. Another, smaller thud -- the goggles, maybe? She unzips his fly, hooks her fingers into his jeans, and tugs them down and away from his body, cursing when they catch on his sneakers. Aradia snickers at the mishap, but continues to pet his hair, reaching down further to stroke her hands across his chest through his t-shirt.

"You have stupid shoes, Sollux!" Feferi complains, hasty in her efforts to undo the laces and yank them off his feet.

"Sorry," he says, easily, too thrilled with his situation to be all that upset. "They won't bother us now."

Feferi settles herself back on top of him, laughing breathlessly, a little giddily, even, as she tangles her bulge with his. Sollux cranes his neck back into Aradia's lap, and she bends her head to kiss him, upside-down, her mouth tasting of lipstick.

"Aradia," he says, his lips hovering near hers, and he can feel her smile against him before she moves back. There's more rustling, and then there's body heat, the scent of her as she kneels above his head. She lowers herself down and shivers when he darts his tongue out to lave across her nook.

"Good," she sighs.

Sollux licks at her enthusiastically, eager to please, grateful that he hasn't lost them to their deaths forever. If he could somehow stay here, he would, but he knows they'll have to move on when it's over.

His arms feel useless at his sides; he can only fidget so much without ruining the angle for one or both of the girls. Feferi reaches across his body to wrap her hand around Aradia's tentacle. The noises as she shifts her fingers are smooth and slick, and it sends a bolt of heat straight to his groin.

"Fuck," he gasps, breath hot against Aradia's inner thighs. He tries to sit up a bit, to lift his head, and darts his tongue inside her, or at least as far as it can go. Aradia shudders above him and grinds down, urgently wanting to feel his mouth move on her.

Feferi bucks against him, and he can hear her panting. When she grips their tentacles together in her webbed hand, he arches his back, desperate for the contact. She's slippery and tightly coiled with him, and fuck if this isn't what he's wanted for days now, stranded in that fucking lab. Aradia he's wished for much longer, brokenhearted and despairing when she left him again, the blue-blooded husk of what she once was, burnt and scattered on the tile.

And _Feferi_ , god, she's _here_ again, she's _back_ \--

Sollux lifts his hips to thrust against Feferi, tilts his chin up to lick and suck harder at Aradia. Aradia's legs are quivering, and she pushes down again, trying so hard not to smother him but so anxious to get _more_. Feferi's arm is pumping in the air above him, and Aradia makes a strained sound and trembles again, fluid gushing out and coating his shirt. He's sure it's red.

Aradia shakily moves off him, and he gasps for air he doesn't strictly require, lifts an arm to wipe at his mouth. He senses her next to Feferi, and she must be doing _something_ good, because Feferi's making needy, keening sounds that he thinks he could listen to for the rest of his life.

Sollux reaches down and threads his fingers with Feferi's, briefly, before twirling them around her bulge and pleasuring her. She rocks into him, the cadence of her moans accelerating, her now-free hand moving to press a thumb into his hip, to finger his waist where it meets the hem of his shirt.

"Oh, _god_ ," she shouts, frantic. "Sollux!"

He can hear wet, suckling sounds from that direction, and whatever Aradia's up to is clearly working. Feferi cries out again, and Aradia makes a surprised noise, and she's screaming Aradia's name this time, still moving wildly against him.

Feferi comes hard, her genetic material leaking onto his stomach and his thighs. She humps his hips for a while longer before collapsing heavily against his chest, unperturbed by the mess soaking through his clothing. She struggles to catch her breath, but once she does, she snickers to herself and slides down his body, settling between his legs and sucking him down. Her tongue is quick, her fingers are curled tight around his length, and it's just a matter of time before his orgasm hits, his stomach clenching with each successive wave.

Feferi's laughter is contagious, and they're all spent and happy and _together again, jesus fuck_. With a wave of her hand -- and more importantly, her mind -- Feferi whisks away the mess, brings back the saltwater, and draws them both into a tremendous hug. He's weightless, his cheek pressed to Feferi's shoulder, her hair soft and silky against his face. They float together, warm in the safety of a confined ocean, and Sollux thinks that he's never been happier in life or death.

They'll have to leave soon, their duty to their friends beckoning, but for now, they can accept a well-deserved rest.


End file.
